Survival
by Hiuly of Starmoon
Summary: enjoy (I had no idea what to write)
1. BbRae

Disclaimer: Please tell me my grammar mistakes and what you liked and what not. So, let's get started. P.S. I don't own the Teen Titans.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy was walking through the tower. He was bored, because everybody did their own activities. Robin was training, Cyborg was waxing the T-car, Raven was meditating and Starfire went shopping. While he walked he had an Idea: "How about I try the prank again". He started to laugh evilly. „Let's prepare the Beast Boy insta-lube 9'000 2.0"

Time skip (2 Hours later)

„It's finally complete", he said: „Now I only have to wait for Cy". Then he heard footsteps.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

' Azarath Metrion Zinthos! I feel so calm. The only thing missing is a nice cup of warm herbal tea' Raven thought. She got up and started walking to the kitchen. As soon as she walked around the corner, she felt something wet and gooey and she heard Beast Boy scream.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy realized it when it was too late. The footsteps weren't Cyborgs, they belonged to Raven. "Raven! Watch out!" he shouted and tried to catch the balloon, but it was too late. Ravens face was full of motor oil. She opened her four red eyes and growled in her demonic voice: "I hate you! You are a stupid, non-thinking, green, shape-shifting moron! You're lucky that Robin forbid me to send teammates to other dimensions, because I would have made sure you'd land in hell!" With that, she turned around and headed to the Bathroom.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

'Why does he hate me?' Raven thought while she dried off her face. She looked in the mirror and started crying. She heard a lamp shatter in the background. 'Why does he hate me?' Raven thought again, ' does he even know I like him? Does he hate me because he knows that I like him? Why is life so complicated!' She sighed and walked to her bedroom.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"What did I do? Why did I have this stupid idea?", Beast Boy asked himself. 'I should go and apologize. Maybe even bring a truce gift. Raven likes herbal tea so I'll bring her a mug full of herbal tea',Beast Boy thaught and walked into the kitchen. Then, he walked up to Ravens room and knocked. "Umm... Raven? Are you in here? I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did and I brought you your favorite tea", Beast Boy said. Just as he wanted to walk away ,he heard how the door got unlocked. Raven stepped out of her room and hugged him. "You may be an annoying elfling", she started:" but you always know how to cheer someone up and that's what I really like about you". She took the tea and put it on her nightstand next to her Bed. Then she asked: "do you want to hang out?" Beast Boy was super happy now. "Yeah! Let's go out for Pizza", he said and Raven replied: "good idea" and they started walking to the Pizza place.


	2. Cinderblock

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy and Raven arrived at the Pizzeria and they sat down. The waiter asked them which pizza they want. "one vegetarian pizza and one peperoni pizza, please," Beast Boy said and the waiter walked away. 10 minutes later the pizza arrived. They were about to take their first bite, that's when they heard people screaming and smoke appeared in the direction of down town jump city. "C'mon Raven we have to check that out", Beast Boy said and turned into an eagle. Raven flew a little behind him. As soon as they arrived, they saw Cinderblock trashing entire downtown Jump City. "Beast Boy call Robin. I'll try to slow him down!" Raven yelled and Beast boy called Robin. "Robin come in! There's Cinderblock attacking down town." "We'll be right there", Robin replied and Beast boy went to help Raven. "You save the people. I'll fly up and distract him", Raven said. Then, she flew up and landed on his shoulder. But Cinderblock noticed it very quickly and grabbed her. He held her so tight that Raven blacked out from lack of oxygen. Robin, Cyborg and Starfire saw, how Cinderblock vanished. Beast Boy kneeled on the floor and was at the verge of tears. "He took her", Beast Boy said: "He took her! I will kill you Cinderblock!" "C'mon!Let's go home, B", Cyborg said and wrapped his arm around Beast Boy. As soon as they were at the T tower again, Beast Boy headed straight into his room and looked at a picture of Raven. "Why her?" He asked himself and a tear rolled down his cheeks.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(Somewhere underground)

Raven slowly woke up. She looked around but it was too dark to see anything. She felt a rope tying her to a chair. Then, she heard laughter and the mysterious voice said: "how nice of you to join us dearest Raven." She was extremely frightened.


End file.
